I Promise
by ladybug99
Summary: "'Fang, when you're done We need to wait for Mom. She said she was taking us house hunting. You need to go upstairs and pack for a few days of being gone.' I choked." What happens when Fang is the one moving in next door?
1. Chapter 1

I Promise

Chapter One

Fang's POV

It was 6 o'clock exactly when Nudges voice thundered through the house.

"FAANNG!" My eyes popped open, just in time for me to be blinded by light. Nudge had pulled open my shutters way too fast.

"Ouch Nudge, that hurts!" I yelped. She just giggled. Nudge my younger sister was most certainly a morning bird. Up at the crack of dawn, every day. Even during the summer. Which was unusual for a budding teenager like Nudge. She was just barely 14. Another thing about Nudge, she just won't shut-up! My family called it the Nudge Channel. In spite of that I loved her, and I will always play the over-protective brother card where boys are involved.

"So, Fang! I know that it's like, super early and stuff, but Mom says that you need to get up now because otherwise, you don't get bacon. Don't you just love bacon? Once I heard of putting brown sugar on your bacon. I feel like that's uber weird, but maybe I should go ask mom about it. I think I will, okay Fang? You need to get up now, okay? Bye Fang!" Nudges rant went in one ear and out the other, like always. The only word that registered in my mind was bacon.

I got up in time to tug one of her brown curls before she whisked out of my bedroom door. I dragged myself back to my bed and kind of tossed my covers back on my bed. It looked like a mess but, oh well. Stumbling over to my dresser I pulled out some distressed black jeans, and a simple black tee with some white lettering on it that I've never bothered to read. I opened my door and breathed deeply. I could smell the bacon cooking, the sound of it popping in the pan made my stomach growl. Pounding down the stairs, I popped in to the kitchen and saw a plate set out for me. Smiling I sat down across from Nudge, who was chattering about some new color of lipstick. She looked at me seriously and said,

"Fang, when you're done we need to wait for mom. She said that she was taking us house hunting. You need to go upstairs and pack for a few days of being gone!" I choked. House hunting? Did that mean we were moving from Alabama? To where? And why? I finished my bacon without tasting it. Mom came in and saw my face which I'm sure was unattractive. She looked at me sadly.

"Go upstairs and pack for a few days. Then hop in the car kids, I'll be waiting for you. I'll explain all of this on the way to Florida." She said. I looked up startled that she said Florida.

Totally preoccupied, I walked upstairs to pack. I didn't really pay attention to what went into the duffel I'd pulled out of my closet. After the duffel was packed and ready to go, I pounded down the stairs and outside to the car. I went around to the trunk and went to toss my duffel in, Nudge's pink, sparkly suitcase was already in there. Rolling my eyes at her suitcase I slammed the trunk shut, and slid into the silver Toyota Camry. Immediately i flipped the seat heater on. Mom came out with Nudge and we pulled out to start the 9 hour drive to Florida.

As we pulled onto the freeway she said,

"I know that this is really sudden for the two of you," she started, "but we're moving to Naples, Florida. My job here isn't paying enough, so I've been doing some secretive job hunting. We're going to Naples, so that I can work at a place called Hollander Law Firm. I need this job. It'll pay enough that I can support you and hopefully in 3 years send you, Fang, off to college. And a year after Fang, Nudge you are going off too! I can't believe you are growing up so fast! Anyways, Montgomery is not the place for us any more. Naples is a nice town according to my research. Right by the beach. Do you two have any questions?" Mom finished her speech with a question.

"Yes." Started Nudge, "How long are we staying in Naples? When are you planning to move? Have you gotten us enrolled in a school already? Do they have an Honors Society? Is there a mall in Naples? Can we go house hunting tomorrow? Can we get something by the beach?" Her rant was surprisingly short... for Nudge.

"1 week. Next month. No. I'm not sure. Yes there is. Of course we can. It all depends on the price." Replied my mother, surprisingly keeping track of my sisters questions. "What about you Fang. Any questions?"

"Nope." I answered. I'm a man of few words. The rest of the trip went like normal with Nudge talking about 82% of the time, and sleeping the other 18%.

As we pulled into Naples, Florida, I sighed. It wasn't a small town but, considerably smaller than Montgomery, Alabama. As we pulled into the hotel at 4 it was humid, but not that bad. Mom checked us in, and immediately fell asleep. I sighed and turned on the TV. Florida had most of the same channels, but nothing caught my attention. So I sat and looked out of the one window in our hotel room.

The sea is a very fascinating thing, always changing, and yet always the same. Have you ever just sat and watched a sunset over the sea? I did that night. It reminded me that I hated the sea, but it also promised a new hope. A chance to get away from my old life, and my over protective girlfriend. Maybe meet someone new, Nudge would like that. She was always saying that I was too emo, and anti-social. It's not really my fault that I like black, and my hair is black, and my eyes are black. And I'm not anti-social, it's just I never have anything to say. Actually it is my fault I like black, but, think about it. Black is a really cool color!

I just totally got off track. Sighing I got up and ordered a pizza, one Hawaiian, one vegetarian. Nudge just won't eat meat. She says that she hates the idea of hurting the animals, and maybe taking away baby animals mothers. I just laugh, because seriously what is life without bacon?

"Nudge!" I whisper yelled. "I'm going to pick up our pizza. Back in 15."

"Kay" I heard her small reply.

Walking out to the parking lot I got in my moms Camry. Technically I'm not aloud to drive alone yet, at 15, but I can pull off the age required, with my 6' 2'' hight. The guy at the counter when I walked in was tall pale and had strawberry blonde hair. Something was wrong with his eyes, but that's personal info, so I didn't ask. He handed me the pizza and I paid.

"Geez!" I thought "Pizza in Florida is expensive." As I handed him $40 for 2 pizzas. He smiled the very fake smile that all store clerks are required to smile, and wished me a great day. I smirked back and walked out, the bell jingling merrily as I left.

When I walked back into the hotel room, Mom was up and smiling at Nudge. Both girls looked up as I walked in. Nudge's face cracked into and immediate grin, and she squealed.

"Back off Nudge." I laughed. She just smiled, opened the pizza box and took a piece. All before I had actually gotten through the door. We spent that night talking laughing and eating pizza. To be cheesy, it was a family bonding night. After a while the TV got turned back on, and we ended up on one bed, under a blanket. I don't have an amazing relationship with my mother, but this was nice. It was one of the truly happy times the family had shared since Dad died. I smiled and slowly let my eyes shut. The flicker of the tv shone through my eyelids and I heard Nudge giggle at whatever was on.

This move might actually be an upturn in my life. Mom kissed my forehead once, probably thinking that I was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_I Promise_

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

When I woke up the next morning my mother was staring at me really hard. She looked surprised when I opened my eyes and looked at her then looked away and mumbled.

"I knew that would work!" Then louder she said, "Nudge and I are going down to the breakfast in the lobby. Meet us down there okay sweetheart?" I just rolled my eyes at the pet name and nodded. She literally pulled Nudge out of the bathroom where she was still doing her make-up and walked out the door. Sighing I got up and went to take a shower. 20 Minutes later I walked down to the lobby and spotted Mom and Nudge they smiled and gave me a bagel and walked out to the car.

Great, breakfast in the car. Today was going to be a long day... The first house we saw was a total dump. The sinks all leaked and had a ring of green slime around the rims. The carpet was grungy and... yup pretty much it was one of the grossest things I've ever seen. Or as my dear sister Nudge put it, "YUCK!"

The second house was amazing. Pool in the back, tennis court, a flat screen in each room downstairs. The whole nine yards. It was also a whopping 300,000 dollars out of our budget. As the day went on all the houses we saw fit in those two categories. Absolutely disgustingly gross, or so amazingly perfectly expensive. Mom sighed as we exited the latest house that was huge and had a sweeping staircase with gold chandelier in the front.

"Guys, I'm afraid that I'm never going to find a good house for you to finish growing up in. None of these fit our family style." She looked so frustrated, and down-hearted. Nudge gave her a huge hug and Mom smiled.

"I might as well take you out to lunch, huh? Where would you like to go?" Asking that was a big mistake as Nudge launched into one of her trademark rants,

"Well I saw a Subway, or we could go to McDonalds but they have really soggy burgers. Soooo what about like Baja Fresh. Or no let's not do fast food, I like Red Robin and Azteca. Or how about Panera? Oh please, please, please! Panera!"

I was just about to slap my hand over her mouth but, surprisingly she finished her rant. She looked at me expectantly, like I was going to support her cause. I don't really like Panera and would have preferred a Jack in the Box or something. But she must have seen the unsatisfaction in my eye's. Dangit! So she pulled out her secret weapon… Bambi Eyes. I took one look and dissolved.

"M 'kay. Lets go to Panera." I sighed, Nudge smiled like a million watt light bulb and bounced to the car. Mom just laughed.

After our little lunch excursion, we met the realtor again who said that over her lunch break she had found the perfect house for us. I didn't get my hopes up, but that's not saying much. Mom on the other hand was smiling like a child about to see Santa. We got into the Camry and followed the realtor to the house.

It was in a quiet looking suburb on the beach. I could see a couple teens surfing on the beach, and a few little kids making a sand castle. The realtor pulled into the driveway of a light blue house at the end of the drive and got out. Mom pulled in after her and cut the engine. Nudge tripped up the three steps to the door and smiled at the realtor who was waiting for mom.

"Ms. Walker... May I present, what I really do think is the perfect house." She opened the door. The first thing I saw were the stairs. It was a simple staircase with one landing. The ceiling was really high with a single pendant light hanging from it. To the right of the stairs was an open living room obviously meant for company. To the right I could see glass doors leading into an office that was light and airy. Exactly Mom's style.

Smiling I went down a hall past the office, into a family room/kitchen. The kitchen had beautiful french doors leading out onto a patio. There was even private beach access. I didn't even need to see the upstairs to know that this was **the** house!

Nudge bounded down the stairs with mom who told the realtor,

"This house is amazing! I would like to make an offer on it right now."

The realtor smiled and told us to wait out on the front lawn while she and my mother talked about the offer and our house at home. Nudge was outside in a twinkling. I could feel my customary smirk form on my face as I followed her.

The front lawn wasn't that bad. Facing away from the ocean you could see the sun setting as the sky began to take on a pinkish hue. I looked up and down our street. There didn't seem to be many houses so that meant that it was going to be quiet. That was good I liked quiet. Suddenly the quiet was disturbed by giggles as a small group of teenagers headed down the street. One girl was obviously the leader. She was taller than most with what looked like light brown hair. The pair behind them were obviously siblings. The girl looked about thirteen, with gold hair that curled at the ends. The boy next to her was her male counterpart. And in between the blonde twins and the leader strode a hispanic girl. They looked so happy although the boy looked a little disgruntled at finding himself in the company of three females.

The small group spotted us and Nudge being the sparkly girl she is, waved. I just stared. The hispanic and the blonde girls waved back. But the little posse didn't stop to talk, they just headed up to the front door of the next house over, and walked inside. The laughter stopped, and Nudge started.

"Oh boy I hope that those people are our neighbors! The twins were soooo cute! Don't you think it would be interesting to have a twin. I mean an identical twin. Then you could just look at your twin and know what you look like. And you could share everything, and wear matching clothes and things. Oh! You could go to the mall toge- mmmph"

I cut her off at the end. Once Nudge starts on the mall she never, I mean never stops. I timed her once… an hour and a half she talked about the mall. Thats the Nudge Channel for you though. All the time, any time.

Mom came out just then and told us to get in the car. She drove us back to the hotel and we dined on leftover pizza. Nothing spectacular. I turned on the tv, oh the things I do when I'm bored. There was some exceedingly stupid show on and I didn't even bother to look at the name. Then Nudge went and changed it to a rerun of Cupcake Wars. I groaned in disappointment but watched it anyways knowing full well that if I complained she would make me where a rainbow shirt. Torture I tell you!

Well after like 2 hours of cupcake filled torture I got into my bed. I was just about to turn my light out when Mom began to speak.

"Guys I have something kinda important to tell you" Then she dropped the bomb "Yeah, well you remember that house we saw this afternoon? It's been sold to me already and most of the complications have been dealt with. I just need to go into the realty office tomorrow and sign some papers then we can pack. We're moving in next week" She said that last bit in a rush.

Oh well thats cool I thought... wait NEXT WEEK!

"Mom, you didn't happen to say we were moving in next week did you?" I asked needing to check what I had heard.

"Well yes. Yes I did." She replied slowly.

"Thats cool, just checking." I grunted and rolled over to try to sleep.

But sleep was pretty evasive that night. I could hear mom and Nudge getting ready for bed but I couldn't sleep. Then the lights on the other side of the room went out and I still couldn't sleep. I watched the glowing red of the hotel provided alarm clock counting down the hours. 11:00… 12:00… 1:00… 2:00… By three I finally dozed off. It was a fitful sleep though. I only got three hours of sleep anyways.

Mom shook me awake early so we could restart the 9 hour drive to Alabama. In a sleep clouded daze I took a shower repacked my stuff and headed to the car. We drove to the realtors office as promised. Mom went in for about half an hour, and came back out looking satisfied. As the Camry pulled out of the parking lot I fell asleep again. This time I slept for 8 hours. Mom was really surprised as I'm not a heavy sleeper. I will generally wake up at the slightest noise, and so the fact that I slept so long in the car was almost a miracle.

We pulled into the drive at 6:00 pm and didn't even bother to unload the trunk. Mom fished up some frozen spaghetti from the freezer and reheated it. Dinner was a silent affair. All of us were in a stupor from the long drive. Nudge roused herself long enough to help with the dishes. And we all trooped upstairs.

"Alright crew." Mom addressed us. "I am ordering you to sleep in tomorrow." But I'm also ordering you to pack up your rooms. I'm getting a moving truck tomorrow morning. The house is going to be staged so we need to get all of our stuff out of here. Sleep well my sweethearts!" Mom turned and shut the door to her room leaving Nudge and I nodding dumbly after her.

Well, night Fang" Nudge chirped and she slipped into her room too. I walked into my room which I had fondly named "The Cave." It looked like a cave too, with its dark grey walls and black bedspread. I liked the color black, it made me feel safe after the accident.

Blinking stupidly I turned my lights out and fell onto my bed without second thought. I was out like a light.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry about forgetting the disclaimer last chapter. Please review...**

**-ladybug99  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phi, I'm back. If you want excuses PM me. Hope this isn't too bad. I haven't really edited, and it was typed on my iPad. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride, or U-haul.**

* * *

**I Promise**

Chapter 3

Fang POV

Nothing like this had ever happened to me before, ever. The next few days were a flurry of packing, boxes, tape, and rediscovered treasures. That last one was one of the most interesting.

Nudge had been removing her mattress from her white bed-frame. Mom was helping her because she wasn't strong enough to lift it up by herself. I didn't think much of the bangs coming from the room next to mine, until I heard a small squeak come through the hall.

Squeaks were never good when it came to Nudge. When she squeaked it usually meant that she was too scared to scream, but Nudge was tougher then the average 13 year old and she never squeaked. So with that one small sound I was immediately worried.

Silently I slid into Nudge's room to see whatever the problem was. It was apparent at first glance. She was staring at a huge spider, the size of a tennis ball. I mentioned that Nudge was tough-as-nails? Spiders were her one deathly fear. So quickly I yanked off my shoe and started toward the spider. I jumped forward and attacked slamming said shoe down again and again on the spider.

Nudge started screaming at me to stop, and I looked up at her confusedly. She smiled hesitantly and picked up the spider, which was I damaged by my shoe. Smiling she showed me the "spider." I blinked. The spider wasn't a spider at all, rather a slightly squashed piece of jewelry.

Mom was the one to squeak this time. I grimaced, what was with all the squeaking? I decided right then and there that I didn't like squeaking. Sorry got a bit sidetracked.

So mom... Um made a sound that resembled a squeak, and said

"That was my necklace from prom. I was sure that it had been lost forever. Why in the world was it under your mattress Nudge?She just grinned sheepishly.

"Weellll... I kinda liked it a few years ago, and so I took it to wear to my seventh grade dance. I loved how simple the opal was. The back was such a deep ebony and it contrasted so well with my lacy blue top that I had to take it. However I slipped into some ink that some immature boys had put out that night and the spirals of gold around the opal got the full force of the fall. They were drenched in ink and I couldn't get it off! I didn't want to tell you, so I hid it under my mattress and forgot about it until now! I remember how disappointed I was when I couldn't get the ink off, I cried for nights, because I had previously heard you talk about how special the necklace was. I'm so sorry about that!"

Nudge trailed off with a sigh. Mom (Who is the only one I have known to have the ability to keep up with her rants) she just shook her head, and graciously told Nudge that she could keep it. Apparently it was the spirals of wire around the center of the... I don't know what to call it, but they were the things that looked like the legs of the "spider."

I felt like an idiot but neither Nudge or Mom mentioned it, and I wasn't about to bring it up! No siree.

* * *

The rest of the packing went with out incident and I went to bed that night in a sleeping bag on the floor of my soon-to-be old room. Tomorrow we would drive that u-haul, all the way to Florida. Back to that group of teens. An the scraggly pizza guy. I didn't remember seeing that many teenagers in Naples, so maybe I could just be quiet. Put up my usual walls and hide behind my stable mask of blankness.

Emotions always got me in such trouble. For example Brigid. I thought I liked her, before she turned out to be such a brat. Emotions were why I was going to not tell her that I was leaving but let her find out on her own. It skipped the messy business of tears and runny mascara. Emotions were why Brigid's number was already deleted from my phone. Emotions were why. Couldn't forget the sly blond of the girl in the lead of the pack of teenagers least night.

Shut up Fang! No crushes, no emotions. I can't love, not since dad-–

None of that for me, thanks. I have Nudge and Mom to love and protect. Now I'm the man of the house. I can't fall apart. Okay stopping now I thought. That was uncommon.

Sleep was a welcome escape from my troubling thoughts, and by the next morning all of that was gone. Replaced by the rattling of the cheap u-haul, and Nudge's pointless chatter. I figured that was her way of dealing.

Mom pulled over at a rest stop and I hopped out stretching. Nothing interesting had happened during the first half of the drive and nothing was going to, just like normal. Eating my picnic lunch I focused on keep ing that prefect brownish blonde hair out of my thoughts. That needed to leave.

We got to the house and pulled out the for sale sign, officially claiming the house as ours. Nudge raced in to get the room with the walk-in closet. I just wanted a room that didn't face the ocean. I got one. The arched windows let a lot of light in to the soon to be darker room. I'm not emo before you ask. It's just that dark colors,make me feel more comfortable. It's sort of like a cocoon of sorts.

I just sat there listening to classical music, and looking out at the street hoping for a glimpse of that hair.

* * *

**Please review! It would mean soo much. **

**—ladybug99 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I hope this update is quick enough. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I Promise

Chapter 4

Max POV

My name is Max, and that is all you need to know. I woke up calmly, which was unusual. My room has a balcony that looks out over the ocean. I absolutely love it, the sound is amazing.

Anyways, I was surprised I woke up calmly that Sunday morning, because my little sister almost always peeps into my room before I wake up. Her peeping wakes me up, sadly enough. I am not really a morning person. Wow now you know two things about me! We are on a roll.

The calm was interrupted quickly by a clatter from down the street. I sighed and decided that because it was ten, I should probably get up. Doing so I took a shower and got dressed in a tee and jean shorts, all in quick succession. I don't care about my appearance too much. As long as I look presentable, it's all good.

As I bounced down the stairs the clatter's volume grew. I swung around the bottom of the staircase into the kitchen, to find my usual waffles out on a plate already warm. Hah, here is a third fact about me. I can't cook. Even using the microwave is dangerous with me around.

However my sister and Mother are both very talented cooks, so my life is still full of copious amounts of good food. Eating my waffle I peaked out the window by our front door. which is just across from the bottom of the stairs, if you're interested.

What I as shocked me! The house down the street had finally sold. I snorted in disbelief. That house hadn't sold for months and months. I'm pretty sure it was nearing two years. Yup it had been two years since my best friend of six years had moved away. Tess and I had been insuperable when we were thirteen. What is it people say. Attached at the knee? No that's not right. Ah! Attached at the hip. Knew it would come eventually.

That was two years ago, and since then I had started high-school as a loner. The rest of this story comes later.

Back to the clatter. My ex-best friends house was finally being moved into. Hopefully someone good was going to move in. Eh, I'll keep my fingers crossed. I saw Mm and Ella. Hold on I still haven't told you about Ella.

She is the sister I was talking about earlier. Ella is fourteen, a year younger then my fifteen. A lovely girl my sister, even if she is a bit exuberant at times.

So leaving my house, I walked over to the house next to mine to se if I could help there in any way. Mom spotted me first and dropped whatever,box she was carrying to come say "Hi".

She put her arm over my shoulder. This was about of a stretch for her 5' 6" frame, compared to my 6'. But she made it work.

"Did you find the waffle I left out for you?" She asked.

"Yeah Mom. Everything's good! Do you guys need any help?" yup that's me, the respectful, caring,charming, kind, daughter. Just kidding, I am only like that when I think people might be watching.

My mother knew this and looked at me unimpressed. Dropping it, she dragged me over to a smallish blond lady.

"Anne, I would like for you to meet my other, older daughter Max. Max this is Ms. Walker." Mom introduced.

"Oh please Max, just call me Anne. Valencia," she continued towards my mother, "you didn't tell me she had such a carbon copy of your eyes. They are just a beautiful dark chocolate brown. So warm and lively"

Never heard my eyes described that way before, but yes, they are brown. I grinned at her winningly. I'm such the little charmer. Anne held up her hand in the universal gesture for "hold on a second." She looked around before sighing and yelling.

"FANG! NUDGE! GET OVER HERE! I HAVE SOMEONE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO!"

An African-American girl came bounding down the steps. She took one look at Ella, who had wandered up when Anne had started yelling, and her face just lit up. I mean like I have never seen anyone smile so bright! It was one of those smiles that automatically just make you feel better. I liked her immediately, and assumed she must be Nudge. Nudge started talking, and although it sounded like she was a chatter-box, I didn't listen. I was looking for the owner of the other name.

And there he came. A dark blot against the sunny day. Wow that sounded poetic. Anyways, it looked like this guy could be like filipino or skin was super tan, like tanner then any white person could be (not trying to be racist). His hair was pretty dark too. He looked like a Fang, if that makes sense. Kind of like a normal name like Robert, or Devon, or Brian, wouldn't fit. Not overanalyzing it or anything. But I didn't think he would be the type of guy Im looking for.

I smirked at him, and turned back to Nudge and Ella. Nudge was still going full force. "And I really am going to miss Amilea, but you seem a lot better. Can we please be best friends? I have had this dream since I was five of living next door to my best friend. Can we do that? Oh please say yes. I have a whole bunch of fashion magazines, and gossip magazines. And I have nail polish by the gallon. So we can do makeovers. And we'll probably go to the same school so you can show me around, right? Oh, I never thought I'd actually like moving!"

She finally took a breath, and grinned again. Her frizzy hair floating around her head. Ella didn't look fazed at all. I was a little stunned, this incessant talking was obviously not uncommon around Nudge. I still liked her though. Ella grinned and started saying things about how she would love to be her BFFL. Whatever that means.

I turned around to find Fang, and see what he was like. Said Fang was **right** there! I jumped a million miles in the air and shrieked. Mom looked at me in concern and I smiled at her weakly and then turned on Fang.

"What the heck was that for? Don't do that again! I hate it... Hmph." I gave him my glare. Which by the way is very deadly, and no one can withstand it. Except for Fang apparently because he just smirked.

"Do you talk?" I asked. With the smirk still on his face, he shrugged. I liked him, and found him irritating at the same time. Frustrated I turned on my heel and walked back to my own house, to finish some homework. Yeah I do homework. And most of the time I can get a solid B. I don't take honors or AP. If you want that, go look for my sister. All that to say, I don't completely not care about school. If I failed a class, my mother would kill me without hesitation.

Sighing I sat down on my teal bedspread. I knew my mother would invite the new neighbors over for dinner. And I would be the one in charge of entertaining Fang. The one-who-doesn't-talk. Oh boy! (That was sarcasm.) I pulled out my school issued iPad, to start my assigned reading.

* * *

3 hours later I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I had finished all of my homework with out problems. Which was very rare. Almost always I was interrupted by either my sister, or Mom. It was worse when my brother Ari was home from college. That was when I realized that there were amazing smells coming from downstairs. Smiling I realized my prediction was correct. Mom was making dinner for the neighbors.

Then came the footsteps and I groaned. I knew what was coming next and I hated it. The door was going to fly open in 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**Guest- Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you think so.**

**I havn't done much on this sight, can someone tell me how to get a beta, or if you think I need a beta? Thankyou!**

**-ladybug99**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I Promise

Chapter 5  
Max POV

My count down was totally accurate. Ella flew through the door and smiled. A smiling Ella was never a good sign. I knew what she was going to do. It had started last year when she had just got into eighth grade. Ella taught her self how to do make-up and was into the fashions. She wasn't shopping obsessed, but she knew that I wasn't in style, at all.

Ella didn't need make-up in my opinion. She was an almost perfect miniature of my mother. Brown eyes looked at me mischievously, and I groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"No, no, no, no. Ella I am not going to do this tonight. Not goi—" Ella slapped her hand over my mouth. I knew how this would go. Her strategy was quick, clean, and to my misfortune, effective. I closed my eyes trying to escape the torture to come, but Ella forced my eyes open so I had to look at hers. She was doing her patented 'Bambi Eyes'. That girl was a cheater and she knew it.

I pouted immediately. "Fine, you lying cheating excuse for a sister. Not cool." She knew I was kidding, and grinned. I groaned and slumped back on to my bed.

"Are you going to go find something for me to wear? Or just sit there to make this last longer?" She shook her head.

"Nope you can't change because they've already seen you in what you're wearing. If you change clothes it looks like you're trying too hard. I'll just put on some light make-up and some small jewelry." After the word nope, I was lost.

"Whatever sharpens your pencil Ella." She grinned and pulled a small polka-dotted bag from behind her back. I knew by this point that struggling was useless, and frankly I'd do anything for my little sister. She sat me down in my desk chair and told me to close my eyes and keep them there until she told me to open them.

I felt dabbing around my eyes, and then something cold touched my lips. I jumped a little and Ella giggled, but kept that cold thing on my lips. I sighed and let her continue. Beads clicked and chains clinked.

" 'M kay. I think that's good." I opened my eyes and resisted the urge to rub the goop off my face. I decided to not even look in the mirror. Ella went on about how good the gold looked around my eyes. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about at the moment was the smells coming from downstairs. I grabbed Ella's wrist and dragged her downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen. She was caramelizing onions for the bar-b-que burgers. Have I mentioned that my mother is the best cook on this planet? She is.

The patties were lined up on a sheet of wax paper ready to go on the grill. As soon as Mom saw me she shooed me out of the kitchen. I cause chaos everytime I try to cook. It never turns out well. Much to my large disappointment.

The doorbell rang, I felt my face get blank. They were here. Ella was going to take care of Nudge I was sure. The way they were going on a few hours ago. This meant I was going to be the one entertaining Mr. Black.

Ella opened the door, and there stood Fang, Nudge, and Anne. Ella showed the threesome to our living room then burst back out with Nudge, pulling her up the stairs to her room. I walked in slowly knowing what Mom was going to say.

"Max, take Fang upstairs or show him around. Please?" I sighed and nodded. Gesturing towards the hall, I walked out. He followed me up the stairs, past the giggles coming from Ella's closed door, and into my own blue room.

Blue was my favorite color because I loved the sky. I loved the way it was constantly changing, and the clouds. So I painted my walls sky blue. Fang looked like a stormcloud in my room. (See what I did there?) I sat down on my bed and motioned to my desk chair and beanbag. He plopped down on the white bag and looked around. I watched him gaze around the room trying not to sigh with frustration at his obvious lack of vocalization.

I gave up after 43 seconds. "Are you sure you have a voice?" Fang just nodded. I rolled my eyes and picked up the iPad I had been using for homework earlier. The school had let us download games so I started Temple Run and ignored .

I only looked up when the bed shifted. had sat down next to me. I raised one eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth and asked "Can I try?" I had to stifle my shriek of joy at his words.

"Oh thank the lord and all the powers of Nutella! He can talk!" Turning to him I grinned. "Just for talking you can try." He took the iPad from my hands and promptly got eaten by the evil gorilla thingies. He tried again and again. I laughed constantly.

I'd forgotten about the awkwardness before, so when mom called for dinner I was taken by surprise. Ella and Nudge barreled down the stairs towards the food. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room to follow him. Fang could follow me if he wanted food. I found the moms and the girls sitting outside around our table on the patio. The buns were toasted, and the onions were steaming. My my it looked amazing.

Mom smiled at my face, and gestured towards the empty chairs. I plopped down and Fang slid in next to me. I decided to ignore him as usual and made up my burger. It was so tasty.

My life was so good. The evening went uneventfully. Tomorrow was school, and I felt the need to just sit in my room. So I dismissed my self and went up to my room. The thing about my room is that it looks over the ocean. I have two huge floor-to-ceiling windows that offer me a beautiful view. I dragged my beanbag over to the windows and plopped down in it. The sun was setting and that was my favorite time of day. I loved to watch the sunset because it was different every night. I heard the front door shut and knew that Fang, Nudge and Anne had left. The sun turned red and the last little sliver of light and disappeared. I sighed got up and swept the stuff off my bed. It landed in a haphazard pile on the floor. I changed into sweats and a tank and turned off my light. I hadn't realized how late it was, an tomorrow Mom was going to force me to show around. He is just like a wall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Guest- Thank you, I hope it turns out well.**

**Please review, and/or PM me.**

**-ladybug99**


End file.
